The present invention relates to a sliding bearing to be fitted in a housing bore.
A prior art sliding bearing has a bearing cylindrical layer including an inner circumferential surface for supporting a shaft, and an outer circumferential surface, and a backing metal cylindrical layer contacting the outer circumferential surface to surround the bearing metal cylindrical layer.